


Through Rain or Flame

by HawkTalonflame



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NPC Teams, Phobias, Trust, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkTalonflame/pseuds/HawkTalonflame
Summary: It takes no small amount of courage to lead a team of pokemon you're afraid of.Bellsprout's not going to let that stop him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Through Rain or Flame

Bellsprout was hesitating.

Ponyta watched him calmly, legs tucked comfortably under her as she waited for his movement.

"You chickening out today, team leader?" she teased.

Bellsprout spluttered indignantly. "N-no-o! I'm just taking my time. I can do this today!"

Camerupt yawned from the other side of their campsite. This was a familiar song and dance. They'd been doing it for a few weeks on and off now, Bellsprout trying to muster up the courage to touch Ponyta's mane. The flames were supposed to be harmless for anyone Ponyta trusted, but it seemed getting past those grass-type instincts wasn't easy. Even water-type pokemon balked at what may look like deliberately burning themselves.

Bellsprout slowly stretched out his leaf. "It won't hurt me, right?" he asked nervously. He'd asked this before, but he always needed to hear it again.

"Never," said Ponyta, growing serious for a moment. "We're friends. My flames know that, I promise."

Bellsprout nodded, breathing out to steady himself. He leaned forward just a little more, leaf shaking, and Camerupt held his breath.

When they’d first met and teamed up out of necessity, Bellsprout had been almost belligerently wary of going near either of them. He’d been jumpy and snappish and even whiny, skirting wide around their attacks even as they’d fought together. That dungeon had been full of ground types and fire types, and they’d covered each other’s weaknesses to survive. They’d talked, gotten to know each other. Learned that Bellsprout had barely escaped a forest blaze several months prior and was terrified beyond normal levels as a result.

And yet afterward… instead of parting ways, the logical conclusion to their little alliance, they’d decided to stick together. Camerupt still didn’t know quite how that'd happened, but since then, he’d shared his life with a feisty ponyta, and a bellsprout who worked every day to become more comfortable coexisting and fighting alongside his biggest fear.

To think Bellsprout had gone from that snappish, anxious state around them, to putting his trust so completely in them as friends, on no incentive but his own... it warmed his heart.

Unexpectedly Bellsprout, in a seeming courageous burst, let his outstretched leaf-tip make contact with Ponyta's mane.

Camerupt cheered under his breath.

Bellsprout trembled and Camerupt thought he would pull back right away. Instead, he stayed one second, two, three... then gasped and yanked back with a yelp, flapping instinctively to put out any flames and cradling the limb.

Was he okay? His teammates watched intently, a little worried despite themselves.

Shaking, Bellsprout straightened up, having ascertained himself to be not on fire. "W-wow, that was stressful!" he wheezed. The other two sagged in relief. 

"It was amazing," Ponyta declared. "You've come so far!"

"I knew you could do it," added Camerupt proudly.

"Aww..." Bellsprout covered his eyes. "You both are too n-nice. This wouldn't be a big deal at all for either of you... I never know why you both think s-so highly of me."

"It'd be a bad test of courage for us," Camerupt admitted. "For me, it'd be more like taking a dip in water and expecting to be fine..." He shuddered, the image of sinking endlessly searing through his mind before he could banish it.

As if summoned by the barest mention, clouds rumbled overhead, interrupting their little triumph. A droplet made Ponyta flick her ear as it landed. Camerupt groaned and heaved to his feet, already heading towards the treeline as fast as his stocky legs would take him.

Bellsprout, running with flailing legs to catch up with them, called, "Y-you know Ponyta, now's a good chance for you to get in a little exposure therapy too." His voice was teasing - he'd never complained (much) about stopping for wet weather. He also didn't suggest Camerupt try it; the effect of water meeting magma, even drops of rain, tended to be unpredictable and deeply uncomfortable. And occasionally cause eruptions.

Ponyta actually hesitated, inspired. Camerupt didn't pause to look, but he heard her say, "Maybe next time?"

More the pity, Camerupt had it on good authority that she looked hilarious with her mane extinguished.

"It was worth a try." Bellsprout was in a much cheerier mood now that everything was damp and unflammable. The three of them came to shelter beneath an enormous tree. Ponyta fidgeted, and Camerupt shivered and grumbled unhappily. Bellsprout reached into Ponyta's pack and pulled out a metallic cover that, with her help, he draped over the dual-type's mini volcanoes.

"Thanks, you two," Camerupt said in relief, now that the occasional drip-splash from the canopy was safely averted.

Waiting for the rain to pass, they got to talking.

"I can ask Kecleon when we get back if they've restocked on sunny orbs," Bellsprout offered. "But if we go without a little longer, I th-think we'll have enough money soon for a Sunny Day TM."

Camerupt smiled wistfully. "That'll be great. I'm sorry we keep having to stop for me all the time..." If he could, he'd train in the rain, if only to live up to Bellsprout's example.

Ponyta bumped against him with her shoulder. "Don't you get all mopey on us! We're doing fine."

Camerupt gave a long sigh. "All right, all right. Then hey, let's talk about today's success. You're gonna be over your fear of fire in no time at this rate, Bellsprout!"

"W-well, I don't know about that..."

Ponyta smiled down at him. "I bet you'll be able to ride on my back at least. We'll have a great time!"

Bellsprout smiled back, looking unconvinced. "I'd l-like that, if we can get that far. I won't make any promises... but I'll try my best!" The thought of Bellsprout clinging to Ponyta's neck was an unusual one.

"And one day, we'll get you that Victree-Torc," Camerupt promised. "Then you won't have to worry at all anymore." The Victree-Torc was an item that had led them to Wigglytuff Guild, or particularly Croagunk's swap cauldron. A tradeable item that could make a bellsprout completely impervious to flame? Who could use it better than their own team?

Bellsprout was strangely silent for a moment.

"You know..." he began, "I've been thinking. I've heard there is a special item for Camerupt too. The Erupt Scarf, right?"

Camerupt blinked. "Yeah, that's right. It protects my kind from being harmed by water."

"Well, I think... it makes more sense to focus on getting that item first. Your weakness to water is a more pressing matter than my issues with f-f-fire. It would mean you were safer if we ran into danger... I can't protect you from every watery threat."

Camerupt stared down at his little leader.

"We promised you the Victree-Torc first..." he said uncertainly. Flashing through his mind were all the situations where his weakness had made it difficult to explore, to travel, to live. They were on the Water Continent, after all... Dangers abounded - countless aquatic pokemon, bad weather, rivers to cross, flooded dungeon floors...

Bellsprout smiled up at him. "I'm working hard on my fears. But you haven't got the same opportunity, have you? I can handle it for a while longer... after all, I trust you two not to hurt me."

His smile turned conspiratorial.

"And im-magine the look on the face of any water pokemon that tries to take you out in one shot!"

Camerupt burst into loud laughter. If he was tearing up, that would explain it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an event: 'Draw/write/compose something related to your favorite NPC team'.  
> I don't know if these guys are my favourite ever, but I thought they could use some love. They're actually very interesting as an exploration team combo!
> 
> (It's also an exercise to try not to over-edit, so uh... fingers crossed that it's alright!)


End file.
